Salvatore's Deli
Overview Salvatore's Deli is an Italian Restaurant chain, numbering more than a dozen locations owned and operated by the same group, originally founded by and named after Salvatore Baines. It features heavily in the Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) game and other content in the NTR Branch, chiefly as the main antagonist organization and competition to the player's Little Toscana. There are several locations, all of which are in beWilder's Philadelphia, but the most notable location is on Easy Street. The restaurants name is a play on the artist name Salvador Dali, though this is not acknowledged or noteworthy in the actual world itself, instead being a purely real world reference. History Salvatore's Deli was set up about 15 or so years before the events to the NTR game begins. Sal, along with a chef he convinced to go into business with him, launched the original location under the name "The Deli" in the heart of downtown Philadelphia. After a year to two years of initial operation, the restaurant became a success and Sal pushed his business partners out as he had always planned, renaming the shop to Salvatore's Deli and began expanding. Over the next decade it spawned a dozen new locations until it became a well known chain across the city of Philadelphia. The business thrived and became profitable thanks to Sal's aggressive business nature and underhanded practices. Despite being well known and well liked, its food is actually pretty poor in quality as it's not made by skilled chefs but cheap cooks and cost effective ingredients instead.Mentioned in Noemi's Toscana Rebirth The business stays in good reputation thanks to Sal's personal connections and marketing, as well as personal service with customers and a staff of well rehearsed and distinctively dressed waitresses. NTR Origins: Noe Way Out Eventually Salvatore's Deli arrived at Easy Street, taking it into direct competition with Noemi Bellocchio and her shop Little Toscana. Though Sal keeps a low profile during the main body of the Mini-VN, it is later revealed that he has been proactively sabotaging Little Toscana and coaxing away Noemi's customer based in an attempt to drive her out of business. He even manages to cause her waitress staff Alice and Beth to defect to work in his restaurant instead. In revealing his meddling, he attempts to recruit Noemi, demanding she put on one of his Deli uniforms, but she refuses. Instead it sparks a full blown war between both establishments. Involvement The Salvatore's Deli restaurant and staff feature heavily in the NTR beWilderverse content. Salvatore acts as the personal villain to Noemi, using the resources and pull of his Deli chain to pressure her and drive her out of business. NTR Origins: Noe Way Out During the events of Noe Way Out, we learn of Sal's arrival in the community and on Easy Street. It is revealed that the problems that plague the restaurant are caused by him and that it's failings are designed outcomes of his meddling in an attempt to destabilize his rival.NTR Origins: Noe Way Out During this time, Noe's waitress staff is stolen from her by Sal as well. It is during this time in the restaurant's history that the Alice Wyrick and Bethany Fuller join the organization. Noemi's Toscana Rebirth (NTR) The events of this game are still playing out, and none of the key events have reached a publicly released version as of yet. Salvatore's Deli plays a role in the gameplay sections of the game as well. The Deli's public reputation is a trackable variable that effects the rate at which tips (the main currency) are earned in game and the girls of Little Toscana can actively attack this reputation. Conversely, Sal will also set traps for the girls and sabotage attempts at running the shop too. Purpose and Goals As a business, the stated goals of the organization are to make enough money to stay in business and provide and income to Salvatore and his staff. Beyond the official business goals. Salvatore's Deli is Sal's way of spreading his name, his vehicle for dominating the business world as well as providing him with a life of luxury and give him high standing in the community. Sal cares little for the actual business nor it's staff, more the lifestyle and prestige that comes with owning an business empire. Sal claims his turnover and staff costs are in the millions, completely overshadowing the smaller Little Toscana, but this is unknown to be true or not. Organizational Structure Salvatore's Deli is majority owned by Salvatore Baines, with numerous minor shareholders owning a small minority between them. Sal is the self appointed CEO and main operating manager, who oversees the whole operation as well as the latest location to open (currently the Easy Street location). Beneath Sal is a group of managers he selected by hand, each overseeing the daily operations of a cluster of locations each, reporting in to Sal on a regular basis. The major decision making still rests with Sal in all locations. Beneath the managers are the wait staff and cooks, who are the bottom rung of the organization. Sal even plays a hand in these staffing decisions when possible, exclusively hiring attractive women for his own amusement and pleasure. Leadership Salvatore is the acting manager and leader of the organization. He is an autocratic, at times even dictatorial, leader who has his hand in every aspect of the business, not letting control rest with anyone else unless absolutely necessary. Membership Key Current Members * Salvatore Baines, Owner and Manager * Alice Wyrick, Waitress (Easy Street Location) * Bethany Fuller, Waitress (Easy Street Location) Area(s) of Influence The Salvatore's Deli chain is primarily confined to the city of Philadelphia, though it has many locations and areas of significant influence in part of the city. As a whole it has little pull on the city itself, but many of the leaders of the community are fans and customers of the establishment, some are even personal friends of Sal himself. The organization has aims to expand it's reach, including opening branches in New York City, Baltimore and Washing DC in time. References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Philadelphia Organizations Category:Businesses Category:Philadelphia Locations